


A Tinselly, Glittery Time

by K_K_TiBal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1k, But so is Cas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sneaking Around, dean is a goddamn nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_K_TiBal/pseuds/K_K_TiBal
Summary: Cracking his knuckles, Dean gingerly sat down next to the tree, pulling out the one package whose perfect wrapping was marred with with DO NOT OPEN UNTIL CHRISTMAS, DEAN in large black letters on the front.





	A Tinselly, Glittery Time

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! 
> 
> Title is lyrics taken from the Christmas song, "This is That Time of Year".

The floor creaked loudly under Dean’s badly placed footstep, and he stopped - his heart beating faster as he listened for any sound that would signal he’d been heard. A few moments passed, and when he didn’t hear rustling anywhere in the house, he let out the breath he’d been holding and continued slowly onwards. 

Once he made it past the wooden floorboards in the hallway, he’d be in the all-clear. 

Dean tiptoed past the closet door and made his way over the threshold into the living room without another incident, and paused to stare at the Christmas tree. 

It was probably the most beautiful tree he’d decorated so far, as he’d been meticulous in the placement of each ornament and strand of tinsel - to the point where he was sure it looked like a tree from a goddamn magazine. 

_ Phase one complete, _ he thought as he honed in on the presents under the tree, a satisfied smirk creeping onto his face. 

And just for the hell of it, Dean brought his hands together into the shape of a gun, going full _Charlie’s_ _Angels_ as he crept towards the boxes wrapped in glittering, shiny paper. 

Cracking his knuckles, Dean gingerly sat down next to the tree, pulling out the one package whose perfect wrapping was marred with with  _ DO NOT OPEN UNTIL CHRISTMAS, DEAN  _ in large black letters on the front. 

Dean shook his head as he smiled and began slowly peeling the scotch tape from the paper, careful not to tear anything and keeping note of how the paper was folded together. 

He’d have to mimic the wrapping exactly if he didn’t want to get caught. 

The paper came off easily enough, and Dean set it aside as he studied the solid brown-colored box in front of him. 

Damn. 

It could be anything. 

Dean whipped out his pocket knife and slid it down the taped flaps, nearly vibrating in anticipation when he finally had the present in the last stages of unwrapping.

A new radio. It had to be, right? Yes. Final answer. It was probably a new radio. 

He pulled the flaps open, and he had a split second of confusion when he looked into the box to see some sort of mechanical device he didn’t recognize - before he heard a small  _ click, _ and a generous amount of rainbow glitter was launched directly into his face faster than he could dodge.

Dean had unfortunately been inhaling as the glitter bomb went off, and started coughing his lungs out and wiping at his face in a desperate attempt to de-glitterfy it. 

“Have we learned our lesson yet?” 

Dean spun around, rainbow specks flaking off in all directions as he moved, and saw Castiel leaning against the threshold into the living room in his pyjamas with his arms crossed against his chest and an eyebrow raised. 

“Cas -” Dean paused to cough some more. “Dude, what the  _ hell?” _

“The box clearly said not to open it,” Castiel said with a shrug. “And you do this every year. It was bound to catch up with you one of these Christmases.”

“How long -” Dean coughed some more,  “How long were you standing there?”

Castiel’s eyebrow raised even higher as he unfolded his arms and mimicked Dean’s attempt at a badass finger gun from a few minutes before.

“I can’t believe you fucking  _ glitterbombed  _ me.” Dean complained as he attempted to wipe the rainbow out of his eyes, with only mild success. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a wry smile creep onto his boyfriend’s face, to form a look of approximately zero regrets. 

“Well, if it’s any consolation, that glitter looks amazing on you.” 

Dean pursed his lips as he looked Castiel up and down and eventually quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“What?” Castiel asked, cocking his head to the side. 

Dean’s smile grew almost feral as he stared him down. 

“What are you -”

Dean stood up. 

“Dean,” Castiel said, understanding and despair taking ahold of his voice as he reached out a hand in a stopping motion. “Dean,  _ no _ . Don’t you dare.”

Dean started chuckling as he took a few steps forwards, glitter falling off him like rain. 

Castiel began to back up, shaking his head. 

“This is  _ your _ punishment, not mine! Stop - ” Castiel turned and tried to flee down the hallway as Dean lunged forward. It only took a few steps before he had his arms wrapped around Castiel’s broad chest and had his glitter-covered face buried into Castiel’s shirt. 

“ _ Dean! _ ” Castiel protested, trying to escape and failing. “These are my good pyjamas!” 

“And now they’re your fabulous pyjamas,” Dean said with a laugh, turning Castiel around once he had accepted the inevitable and crouching down slightly to begin nuzzling his face against Castiel’s neck, spreading the glitter as far as he could. 

Castiel groaned and exhaled a long, drawn-out sigh before resting his chin on the top of Dean’s head. 

“You’re the worst, you know that?” Castiel murmured affectionately. 

Dean straightened up so that he stood at eye level and placed a glittery kiss on Castiel’s lips. 

“Yep. But here’s a question for you, Cas,” Dean said, smiling as he reached up and plucked a single strand of silver tinsel from his hair. “How’d you get this on you?”

Castiel glanced at the tinsel, and cleared his throat loudly. 

“Must have been from the Christmas tree,” he mumbled, obviously avoiding eye contact as he extracted himself from Dean’s arms.

“Mmmhmm,” Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows and watching Castiel open the hall closet door. “You’re sure it has  _ nothing  _ to do with the tinsel trap I put in  _ your _ present this year?” 

Castiel grabbed the vacuum from inside the closet and shoved it roughly into Dean’s hands as he rolled his eyes, but there was a distinct pink tint to his cheeks. 

“Let’s just clean up the glitter, Dean.”  

Dean’s laughter died as he turned around and viewed just how much of a mess the glitter bomb had made. The rainbow sparkles were scattered over most of their living room floor and had been tracked into the hallway, though the latter was for good reason. 

“This vacuum isn’t gonna do shit against glitter, Cas.” Dean muttered, shaking his head solemnly. “We’re gonna be in glitter hell for the rest of our lives.” 

Dean felt Castiel press a kiss to his temple. 

“And there’s no one else I’d rather be there with,” Castiel said, and flipped the vacuum on.


End file.
